The present invention relates to gardening carts for the plant or garden hobbyist or horticulturist. An urban gardener frequently is limited in space for plants because of the conventional utilization of living space around the house or apartment. The urban gardener is faced with the choice of dedicating a portion of their living area to the gardening effort and loss of utility of the area or the pursuit of the hobby in full view of visitors. While the trappings of the gardener produce the beauty and joy of mature fruit and flowers, the present invention provides an attractive gardening area that is mobile and will complement the decor of the living space.
Moreover, the present invention provides both a decorative and attractive aspect to the gardening function. With the disclosed gardening cart, the structure may be readily assembled and utilized for the period necessary. The gardening cart may then be easily transported to another location. While the structure is functional and sturdy, the simplistic design and assembly provides an attractive help-mate to the gardener.
Further application of the present invention may be found in the portability of the gardening cart as used for early planting of vegetable seedlings. In such application, the seedling house may be set out of doors during the warmer, sunny days to encourage the germination and growth of the seeds. The cart is then readily returned indoors for the cool evenings or colder, dark days which could inhibit plant growth.